WWE HIGH LOVE
by CHRIFFANY3
Summary: after her brake up with Drew,tiffany wasn't looking for love.But her friends have something else in mind.
1. A NORMAL DAY

IT WAS A NORMAL DAY AT WWE HIGH SCHOOL

Tiffany sat up in her bed after her alarm clock went off,dreading having to go to thats what all of her friends were thinking too.

As Christian who shared a room with his brother Adam,who prefers to be called out of his bed tripping over stuff.

''Edge when will you ever put your clothes up so I won't have to trip over it.''Sorry'' his brother replied not sounding like he was awake at all.

Soon everyone gathered in the building known as WWE HIGH.

Tiffany looked for her best friend Kelly Kelly,who was standing next to her boyfriend Randy gave kelly a smile and walked to her.

''I see your spending time with Randy,maybe a little to much time''. ''At least I have a boyfriend unlike you''. ''You know why i haven't got another boyfriend,so don't even go there.''

The thought of her having another boyfriend crossed her mind again but she just didn't feel ready after her previous relationship with Drew.

There conversation was cut short as two blonde guys walked there they were immediately recognised as Edge and Christian.

''Well hello there ladies''. He always seemed to flirt with Kelly even though he has a girlfriend.

''Hi Edge''. tiffany and kelly practically said in unison.

''What hi's for christian,I see its all about edge huh''. Tiffany blushed a little and said ''Hi Christian''.

Noticing her blush edge looked at tiffany and said ''So tiffany are you looking for a boyfriend cause I think I have the perfect person.

He pointed to christian,giving her a clue of who he was talking about.''Edge,instead of flirting with kelly, and giving stupid ideas to tiffany,why don't you go see your girlfriend Michelle MCcool.

''Fine enjoy your time,I'll see you later ladies. He gave his brother a weird look as if to say that we'll talk about this later.

''I'm sorry about him,you know how he can get.'' After what edge said tiffany felt kind of weird talking to they've been friends for awhile it was always kind of weird when someone said they should go out.

Kelly didn't make it any better by leaving to go see randy in her homeroom.

''I should be getting to class christian, but I'll see you later''. ''Ok see you at walked away with his usual smirk.

Tiffany walked into her homeroom,which for her is kind of lonely since kelly's not she does know one person,Maryse Quellet.

But she didn't dare to talk to maryse while she was kissing her boyfriend John was always kind of jealous that she's going out with the coolest guy in school.

As she looked away when maryse noticed tiffany staring,she couldn''t help but think that maybe kelly was right that she does need a new boyfriend, and is christian the right guy?

Across the hallway with his brother,Christian was thinking the same thing when he saw edge kiss again thats what egde always did.

Though he didn't want to admit it, but maybe Edge was right that he is the right person for tiffany. She hasn't had a boyfriend since Drew and he doesn't have a girlfriend.

But after he thought about it,he realised that him and Tiffany are just friends,good friends, and for now thats all he wanted them to be.

Stay tuned for chaper two: Kelly and Edge still try to make them go out an they go on a group date to the movies


	2. THE MOVIE DATE

After a day spent at WWE HIGH, everyone was happy to go home

The two blondes known as Tiffany and Kelly Kelly, walked to their bus coincidentally they live close to each other.

Kelly looked over at tiffany who was sitting next to her , she saw the same look she usually saw on her face.

''Tiffany I don't know why you always make a big deal when people say you should go out with Christian ,it obviously means you should. ''

''Just because people say that I should doesn't mean I have to, besides he just a friend people can be friends Kelly''. Her voice sounded irritated like it always did when Kelly talked about this.

While their bus got closer to their house, Christian and his brother edge sat on their bus.

Edge figured that his brother would say something about what he said to tiffany but he waited for him to talk.

''Why would you say that to her, is talking about it to me not enough for you''. ''Because Christian, you to are meant for each other. What are the odds that everyone in our group has a boyfriend or girlfriend except you to.'' ''Maybe I don't want to go out with her, maybe I just like her as a friend''.

After this Christian didn't want to talk for awhile, so they were silent the whole ride home.

It wasn't until after they got home that Edge and Kelly came up with another way two get their friends together, by going on a double date.

Immediately they called each other to say their brilliant plan and then told tiffany and Christian.

''Hey Christian, just by his voice Christian could tell he was up to something. ''I know a way that we can get out of the house and hang with two beautiful girls.''

Christian sighed and regretted asking why but he did anyway. ''How edge''. ''By going on a double date or movie date ,with tiffany and Kelly Kelly.''

He didn't want to say it to edge but he actually liked his idea.

Since Kelly doesn't live with tiffany she had to call her, after the million times of them talking on the phone, she practically has her number lodged in her head.

''Hey Kelly, what's up''. ''Tiffany, how would you feel about going on a double date with edge and Christian.'' ''Ok I'll go but this better not be another attempt to get me and Christian together. ''Of course not we're just going to the movies.''

Eventually all four teens made it to the movies. ''Hi ladies especially you Kelly, she couldn't help but smile when edge tried to flirt with her.

Ignoring his brothers attempt to flirt Christian talked to tiffany, without flirting.

''So tiffany Christian tried to break the silence, ''did Kelly make you come to the movies too.'' She giggled a little when he said that ''unfortunately she did but at least we get to see a movie together.''

She realized what she said and how much it sounded like she meant that her and Christian are there together.

''No I didn't mean us together, I just meant that we're all here together.'' She stopped when she realized she was babbling too much. '' No, no its fine I know what you meant, speaking of which as he looked over at his brother when are we going to see the movie''.

Edge quickly realized that he had been flirting with Kelly the whole time and decided to actually go to watch the movie.

All four of them decided to watch a scary movie mainly so edge could cuddle with Kelly.

Making their way into the theatre Edge sat down motioning Kelly to sit next to him and motioning Christian to sit next to tiffany.

Careful not to be too loud Christian whispered to tiffany. ''Um do you want to sit next me.'' Sure she whispered back with a blush that nobody saw,

Of course during the movie edge did whatever he could to flirt with Kelly but every time she had to remind him that he has a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend.

Kelly and edge kept glancing over at Christian and tiffany to see if anything would happen. Nothing did though except when their hands touched.

The two were eating popcorn and they reached at the same time, causing them both to feel a sense of awkwardness. ''Sorry they both managed to say and went back to watching the movie.

Kelly and Edge's attempt didn't work this time but there's more to come.

Stay tuned for chapter three: this time romance is in the air but I won't give any spoilers.


	3. THE AFTERMATH

It had been a day since they went on their movie date

And both Christian and tiffany still felt awkward after they touched hands.

Tiffany sat in her bed and thought of the one person that had been on her mind, Christian. So she wanted to talk to Kelly about him but she knew it would make Kelly think she wanted to go out with him.

So instead she went to go see Christian at his house.

The knocking sound tiffany made when she knocked on his door startled Christian when he heard it. But he quickly ran to the door to open it.

He was surprised when he saw tiffany standing there, and was actually kind of speechless. Then tiffany said something to him, ''Hi Christian can I come in'', her voice shaken with nervousness.

That's when he realized that he was staring at her and he awkwardly managed to say ''of course you can come in''. So with that he led her to his bedroom.

On his way to his room he passed his brother who gave him look, he know it had something to do with tiffany being there so he didn't say anything to him.

As the two sat on his bed they both could feel a sense of awkwardness sitting together but eventually they both back to normal when they started to talk to each other.

''Not to be mean tiffany but is there any reason why you wanted to come here''. Tiffany realized what he meant because though the two are friends she usually never comes to his house.

''no not really, I guess I just wanted to hang out with you. If you don't want me to hang out with you I don't have to''.

Christian felt bad for asking her that, he wanted to hang out with her and he was happy that she was there.

''I'm sorry tiffany, I didn't mean it like that it's just that you never really come over so it was just weird that's all''.

There was a silence for a little bit, so Christian decided to break the silence. '' how bout we watch a movie, we can watch your favorite movie my Bloody Valentine.''

Tiffany was surprised that he knew her favorite movie but happy to have him as such a close friend, and maybe as more than a friend.

''Um ok, I guess we can watch that movie''. She tried not to show the excitement in her voice since she loves top watch that movie.

While they were watching the movie, nothing really happened until their hands touched again but this time they didn't say sorry.

This time they held hands, they weren't trying to but they didn't seem to mind. It was still weird though since they are friends.

After the movie was over and they both let go of each other's hand, tiffany decided that she should go home.

So Christian walked her to the door, ''this was fun Christian, I should come over more often.'' Yeah you should I really don't see why you don't''.

While they were saying goodbye to each other they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes and for a moment they started to lean in for a kiss. Until Christian's mom opened the door.

''Christian sweetie dinners ready'' his mother said not realizing she was interrupting something. But the two just said goodbye and Christian didn't say anything to his mother about what almost happened.

Tiffany came back to her house thinking about what she almost did, and for the first time she was actually thinking that Kelly was right about her going out with Christian.

Back at Christian's house, Christian found himself talking to his brother about tiffany.

''You say that you don't want to go out with her Christian but yet she comes over our house.'' It wasn't like that edge it was just two friends hanging out besides she came over on her own, I didn't tell her to come over''.

Even though he didn't tell this to Edge, he did feel like there was something more than just two friends hanging out.

The next day at school Tiffany seemed distracted; at least that's what Kelly thought.

''Tiffany is everything ok you seem like something's bothering you'', tiffany could sense that her friend was worried. ''It's nothing Kelly just tired I guess''. ''Oh ok, if you say so she wasn't sure but something still seemed wrong.

It wasn't long until tiffany's answer to her problem was solved when she saw Christian by his locker. She quickly ran towards him completely forgetting about Kelly.

''Hi Christian'', she tried not to show that she was happy to see him. ''Oh, hey tiffany he didn't show it but he was happy to see her too.

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter four it all comes down to this


	4. In The End

Though they didn't show their feelings to each other, Christian and tiffany wanted to more than say hi. But instead they didn't and the moment felt more awkward than it already was.

''So I'll see you in class'' is all they both managed to say and walked away in disappointment.

A thud sound was made when tiffany ran into Kelly. ''Oh hi Kelly I didn't see you there. ''Of course you didn't you were probably thinking about Christian.''

Tiffany's face turned bright red when she heard that. ''Just because I said hi to him doesn't mean I think about him''. She looked away when she said that.

They both walked away to their classes while tiffany tried not to talk about Christian. But even while she was in class she still thought about him.

Christian sat in English class thinking about tiffany until. Christian Reso! The sound of hearing his name brought him back into reality.

''Y... yes Mrs. Smith'' he said with embarrassment. Stop staring into space and pay attention to class.

Of course his brother edge had to make a big deal about it when he said'' Thinking about tiffany Christian, with a smirk on his face.

Adam Copeland I have no problem with sending you to the principal's office for talking, ''Sorry Mrs. Smith'', you could tell he was embarrassed.

The bell at WWE HIGH went off, making tiffany that was in science class regained her focus enough to realize that Kelly was talking to her.

''Tiffany are you even listening to me'', Sorry Kelly I was… thinking about other things. Why are you acting like this you're not paying attention to anything I say and you have this blank look on your face.

''Ok fine I have been thinking about Christian because I went over his house yesterday day (she stopped to pause) and we almost kissed; well we would have if his mom didn't interrupt.

Kelly almost looked speechless until she said ''I knew it you do like Christian''. Well I didn't at first until the almost kissed thing and now I can't stop thinking about him.

Elsewhere edge and Christian sat on their bus and edge couldn't help notice that there seemed to be something the matter with his brother.

''Christian what's the matter with you, you've been acting weird all day''. Christian snapped out of his thoughts to answer edge.

''I know you're going to say I told you so but I think I want to go out with to go out with tiffany''. Edge who seemed to have the most confused look on his face took a while to answer back.

''You seriously want to go out with her after all my attempts to make you two go out''. I wasn't at first but when she came over our house we almost kissed and now I can't stop thinking about her.

There was a silence as they rode home, Christian still thinking about tiffany and edge still shocked that his brother actually said he wanted to go out with her.

Later that day Christian and tiffany sat in their beds laying down only thinking about one thing …. Each other, there wasn't anything that would make them stop thinking about one another.

Until the point that tiffany couldn't stand it anymore and decided to call Christian.

Christian sat lying down unfocused on his surroundings until he heard the music that brought him back into reality knowing that tiffany was calling him.

A nervous voice answered before Christian did,'' H... hey Christian I was wondering if maybe you could come over I need to talk to you''. With that he left without a care to tell anyone where he was going.

Tiffany heard footsteps coming from the hallway and it was followed by Christian walking in her room.

''So you wanted to talk to me about something'', ''Oh right well you know how we almost kissed Christian nodded knowing that he could never forget that.

''Ever since then I can't stop thinking about you it's as if I'm completely in love with you. This surprised Christian knowing that he felt the same way.

''I know how you feel I've felt the same way, Edge always wanted me to go out with you but I never wanted to until now''. Now I he paused … feel like I love you''.

With the most excitement she had ever had she tiffany burst and said ''I love you too Christian!

Without his mom his mom there to ruin the this time they actually did kiss without a care in the world. The only thing that mattered to them …. Was each other.


End file.
